Mr Monk Goes to Kurosu Academy
by Loyal Subject
Summary: Have no fear! Monk and Psych are here! Monk, Natalie, Gus, and Shawn are here to prove Zero's innocence and bring Kaname to justice. But can the obsessive compulsive detective and fake pyschic solve the case? Featuring Monk, Psych, and Vampire Knights.
1. Prologue

**Mr. Monk Goes to Kurosu Academy Prologue**

"You….uhh….you have a…." Mr. Monk said as he gestured to the blood dripping out of Kaname's mouth. Monk held out his hand to Natalie.

"Wipe," he said as he snapped his fingers. Natalie quickly took out a wipe from her purse and handed it to him. He began to wipe the blood of Kaname's chin. Kaname looked at the obsessive compulsive detective with confusion.

"Mr. Monk, you know you're not supposed to touch a pure blood vampire,"Kaname said.

"...Uhh, yeah, just one more second...there," Mr. Monk said. When Monk finished satisfying his obsessive compulsiveness, he quickly handed the dirty wipe off to Natalie and took an entire pack of wipes from her. He handed them to Kaname.

"Here……you'll probably need these…….again," Monk said awkwardly.

"…Thank……you?" Kaname said still not quite sure if that was something to be thanking Monk for. He accepted the wipes, still in confusion.

"You're welcome," Monk said.

"Well I'd love to stay here and talk with you some more Mr. Monk, but I have to go now," Kaname said as he strode gracefully away.

"He's the guy," Mr. Monk said to Natalie.

"How do you know?" Natalie asked. Mr. Monk shook his head.

"I don't know how……but he's the guy."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"We are not taking this case Shawn!" Gus said.

"Gus, don't be such a baby. This poor girl has come to us for help. Plus, we are surrounded by beautiful looking women and that is always a positive," Shawn said.

"Shawn, these are not women, they are VAMPIRES!" Gus hissed.

"….And your point is?"

"Let Mr. Monk handle this one," Gus said.

"Oh come on, the guy isn't going to last five minutes here, you know that. Plus, don't you want to stay and hang out with your new friend Natalie Teeger?"

"We are NOT taking this case!" Gus yelled in a high pitched voice.

"Gus, I think you are forgetting that I am a psychic. Just give me a day to solve this case. We'll be out of here before the Night Class comes out."

"Shawn, I don't know if you know this, but you _are not_ psychic. And there is no way we'll be able to solve this case in one day. We don't even have any suspects. All we know is that some vampire was found dead and Zero is the only one with a motive. There's no evidence Shawn," Gus said.

"…..that's not entirely true," Shawn said. Gus eyed his best friend.

"What, you mean you found something?"


	2. The Murder

**The Murder**

Kaname thrust his hand into Shizuka's back. She stood there, motionless as she knew her life was about to end.

"You don't seem to be much surprised," Kaname observed.

"No...I have been thinking of taking your life as well...by other means," Shizuka replied, "I was planning to make Yuuki an assassin."

"I see...that is the correct decision," Kaname answered as he grabbed onto Shizuka's heart. The heart began to thump loudly.

"Do you feel it?" Kaname asked, "I am holding your heart. If I take it out right now...can you imagine what will happen? Right now, you do not have the healing power due to Zero's gunshots. Even though you are a pure blood, you may cease to exist."

"What a dirty trick...you presumed this would happen and were waiting for the opportunity to happen, weren't you?" Shizuka said in disgust.

"Yes, it is foolish to try and outwit an unhurt pureblood because if purebloods are equal...then a battle would just inflict harm and end up with a stalemate...but I still wanted that pure blood of yours...you needed my pure blood as well." Shizuka gave a slight smirk. "That is why you tried to make use of Yuuki am I right?"

"That girl's only value is to make her a 'piece'. For now...I cannot resist any longer...Only death awaits the looser of this game...If you let me live, that girl will die in my place one day." Kaname placed his fingers gently on Shizuka's face.

"Shizuka," Kaname said as he leaned close to her neck, "your life...I will have it...I will use all of my power to protect Yuuki." Kaname bit into Shizuka's neck and began to slowly drink her blood, the power filling his veins. Shizuka remained motionless knowing that there was nothing she could do.

"It is so strange...I had never imagined that this would happen between you and me...when I met you for the first time when you were still young you were not like a vampire at all. However...now..." Shizuka said as Kaname ripped her heart out with his bare hand. It continued to thump for a few moments as Shizuka fell. Kaname caught her as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"I will not waste your life," Kaname said as he began to lay the dying Shizuka on the floor.

"That thing you really abhorred...I will surely destroy it...the one who ruined the destiny of the pure bloods...a pureblood vampire who ate a pureblood...you will earn a new strength but at the same time you have summoned a sinister future...wherever you will go, there will be nothing but darkness Kaname." Kaname paused for a moment.

"I know."

_**Cue Monk theme song**_


	3. The Letters

**The Letters**

**Monk**

Natalie walked into Captain Stottlemyer's office with Adrian Monk following.

"Captain," she called. The captain was sitting at his desk reading the latest homicide investigations while Randy was...being Randy.

"Captain," Natalie said again.

"Natalie, please," Monk said. Stottlemyer looked up, clearly uninterested.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Look, Mr. Monk received a letter today requesting his services," Natalie said, showing the captain the letter.

"So, what's the problem Monk? Wouldn't you be excited?" Stottlemyer said. He looked up at Monk. "...yeah never mind."

"It's in JAPAN Natalie. I'm not going to Japan to solve a case. Let their police handle it," Adrian said as he began to reorganize the office.

"Mr. Monk, she's willing to pay triple of what we're making. TRIPLE! Cha ching!"

"Natalie don't say that...ever," Mr. Monk said.

"I'll go," Randy said, "sounds like fun."

"Randy, you're not going to Japan," Stottlemyer said annoyed, "Monk I have no problem with you not taking the case."

"Thank you, see Natalie?" Monk said.

"Mr. Monk this poor fifteen year old needs help and out of the entire world, she chose you. This poor kid is going to executed, you have to do something!"

"Whoa, wait. What are you talking about execution?" Stottlemyer said, confused.

"...This girl's friend was accused of murder and he's going to face execution once he finishes school," Natalie said.

"Well did he do it?" Stottlemyer asked looking at Monk.

"She doesn't think he did it. But it's in Japan. Even if he didn't do it, what can I do about it? I'm a consultant..." Monk said.

"Monk I changed my mind, you should take this case," Stottlemyer said. Natalie and Randy nodded in agreement. Monk gave them a pathetic look.

"I can't..."

**Psych**

Shawn rushed around through the office, packing whatever he could find. Gus had just returned from his other job. He watched Shawn in confusion.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Gus asked.

"Pack your bags, Gus," Shawn said. He stopped and faced Gus holding a letter. "Because we're going to Japan." Gus looked confused and annoyed at this news.

"What are you talking about?" Gus demanded.

"We have been invited to the Cross Academy in Japan to solve a murder," Shawn replied.

"Are you serious?"

"And the girl said she will pay triple of what we are currently making." Gus thought about this for a moment.

"No, Shawn. I can't leave work to go to Japan. It's probably a scam. What are the odds of someone in JAPAN contacting our detective agency?"

"Oh Gus don't be such a wet blanket. Think of all the things we could do. I'm told they have the best sushi there for instance."

"No Shawn," Gus said as he stared Shawn down. This was the last straw.

"Well I guess that means you'll be losing one hundred and fifteen dollars and nine cents because I already bought the tickets using your credit card," Shawn said. Gus was completely flabbergasted.

"Yo...you did what? Shawn, you can't take people's credit cards. It's against the law."

"I'll pay you back with the reward money we get for solving the murder. Here, I packed your bag for you. Our flight leaves in ten minutes," Shawn said as he handed Gus a bag and walked out of the office. Gus looked down at his bag and then angrily towards the door


	4. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

Shawn and Gus made their way towards the entrance to Cross, as they called it, Academy. They were led to the Headmaster's office.

"What if I pretend that I had never received the letter but I was led here by ...a mysterious presence..." Shawn was saying.

"Shawn, knock it off, we don't even know what the case involves. We should find out the situation first," Gus said.

"Gus, you always have to ruin the fun." They made their way towards the front doors that led to the Headmaster's office. Shawn burst through the doors and held up his hands as if entertaining a large crowd.

"Your psychic has arrived!" Shawn proclaimed as he stepped in. Gus followed behind. Shawn, however, immediately stopped his performance as he noticed two others standing in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"What a minute," Shawn said gesturing to the two, "who are you guys."

"We were sent here to solve a murder," Natalie answered. Monk was not very pleased by this idea.

"What? No, we were sent to solve a murder. Tell them Gus," Shawn said but Gus was too distracted by Natalie that he had no time to intervene.

"_None _of you were invited here," the Headmaster said. Shawn and Natalie were disappointed while Gus and Monk were overjoyed.

"See, Natalie it was all a misunderstanding," Monk said.

"I told you it was a scam," Gus told Shawn.

"What, wait no. No. We got a letter and someone has been falsely accused and Mr. Monk is here to solve the case," Natalie said.

"Actually, _we_ are here to solve this case and get triple of what we are making," Shawn said.

"No WE are getting paid," Natalie said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but no one sent for you. I'm sorry. We will offer to pay for your trip back. The prefects of our school will show you out. Yuuki, Zero," the Headmaster said. The two parties noticed a boy and girl standing by the Headmaster's side. Shawn eyed the girl and noticed that she was fidgeting. He pretended not to take any notice and let the two lead them out of the room. When no one was in the corridor, Shawn suddenly began to have an "episode". Yuuki became alarmed while Zero gave no reaction.

"Is he alright?" Yuuki asked, with a little bit of terror in her voice. Monk and Natalie stared in confusion at him as well. Gus rolled his eyes.

"He's fine...he's contacting the spirits," he said. Shawn finally came out of his spasm and stared, as though enlightened, at Yuki.

"You didn't tell the Headmaster that we were coming, did you Yuuki?" Shawn said. Yuuki stared in disbelief.

"No...I didn't," Yuuki answered. Mr. Monk and Zero looked at Shawn, clearly not convinced by his "psychic abilities".

"It's okay," Shawn said, "now why don't you tell us what you have to say." Yuuki looked at Zero then back at the others. She led them down a few corridors, where no one would look.

"Please, you have to help us. Zero was accused of killing a va—someone. But Zero didn't do it! I sent a letter to both of you in case one of you declined..."

"See Natalie, she had a backup, so we didn't HAVE to come," Monk whispered. Natalie whacked his arm.

"...but now that you're both here, could you please solve the murder? I'll pay you both triple, just like I said."

"Aren't there any of your own investigators working on this case?" Gus asked.

"Well...no...see... because," Yuuki said. Both Shawn and Monk noticed two punctured holes in Yuki's neck as she struggled to explain.

"Is that a bite mark?" Monk asked gesturing to her bite. Yuuki looked shocked and quickly covered it.

"It's nothing," Yuuki said.

"Yuuki, if you _really _want them to solve this case, you're going to have to tell them," Zero said. He hadn't spoken this entire time and it was shocking for the others to hear him actually speak.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Tell us what?" Shawn asked. Yuuki sighed and looked down at the ground.

"You must promise not to tell anyone about this. At our school, we have a Day Class and a Night Class. The Day Class is regular students...but the Night Class...is made up of vampires." Gus laughed a little.

"You don't mean actual vampires," Gus said but then he noticed Yuuki's seriousness. Monk immediately began to pace around the corridor. He put his hand on his forehead.

"Natalie, where's the list?" Monk asked.

"Mr. Monk, I don't think this is the time--"

"The list Natalie!"

"Okay, okay," Natalie said as she took out the list.

"Put vampires as number ONE!" Monk exclaimed and he began to walk away.


	5. The Case

**The Case**

**Psych**

"Shawn, let's go," Gus said.

"But Gus, we can't leave now," Shawn said as he pulled Gus away slightly.

"Shawn, we are leaving," Gus said.

"Gus, look, there are no vampires. This girl probably has some sort of mental disorder to make her _think_ there are vampires. All we have to do is play along."

"No, Shawn. She was serious. You saw the bite marks."

"Anyone who has seen Dracula could have faked those bite marks, Gus, come on. Triple of what we are making, triple."

**Monk**

Monk began to walk quickly towards the school's exit. Natalie followed.

"Mr. Monk you can't not take the case," Natalie said.

"Watch me."

"Oh come on Mr. Monk, you don't think there are _actual _vampires."

"Did you see the bite marks, Natalie? And Zero's fangs?"

"How could you see the fangs? He barely said a word."

"Exactly. That's why he wasn't talking before. He was afraid that we would notice his ...uhhh," Mr. Monk nearly fainted at the thought, "But when he did say something, I noticed two very sharp teeth..." He stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Okay fine, maybe you're right. Maybe there are vampires. But Mr. Monk, you still have to take this case. You have to help Yuuki. A psychic may not be good enough for this case."

"Oh, yeah, about the 'psychic'. He's not a real psychic." Natalie looked annoyed at this.

"Okay, and how do you know that?"

"Anyone could have guessed that Yuuki was the one who wrote the letter, she clearly recognized it when we showed it to the Headmaster. And his little 'psychic moments' aren't very convincing."

"So, he's pretending?"

"I'm surprised no one in his department has figured it out yet."

"Well, Mr. Monk then we definitely have to take the case."

"Yeah...no," Mr. Monk said as he shook his head.

"Mr. Monk, vampire or not, an innocent person is going to die. You have to do something."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Shawn and Gus turned their attention as Mr. Monk and Natalie began to walk back towards them.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Monk had to...recuperate," Natalie said. Shawn turned his attention back to Yuuki and Zero.

"So, you were telling us why people might think Zero is the killer," Shawn said.

"But don't you already know? I mean, you're a psychic right?" Natalie asked.

"My gift comes and goes," Shawn said, quickly dismissing this observation, "as you were saying."

"Well...the vampire who was killed...is the same vampire...that killed Zero's family...and turned him into a vampire," Yuuki said as she took a quick glance at Zero.

"I see...," Shawn said pretending that he knew what Yuuki was talking about, as though vampires were common knowledge.

"I'd like to see the body and the crime scene if you don't mind," Mr. Monk said.

"Yes, the body, where's the ...deceased vampire..." Shawn asked.

"Oh...well, there is no body," Yuuki answered.

"No body?" Gus said.

"No body," Monk repeated.

"No body? Wait what do you mean, no body? There's got to be a body," Shawn said.

"Don't you know? When a pureblood vampire dies, the body their body turns into sparkle and dust," Zero said.

"Of course I knew. I was just afraid that our fellow detectives were unaware of the situation," Shawn said.

"Okay, forget the body, what about the crime scene?" Natalie asked.

"Uhh….see you can't exactly go there because ….she was killed in the Night Class Dorm's. It's too dangerous for you to be there," Yuuki said. Shawn knew that he would soon be breaking this rule soon so he remained calm while the others went into a panic.

"What did you see happen, Yuuki and Zero?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Well…we came into the room….and Shizuka was lying on the floor, covered in blood….and then Ic--," Yuuki began but stopped as she looked at Zero, "and that was it…there's nothing more." Everyone continued to look disappointed, except Shawn.

"If you need any help, you could also ask Kaname. He's the most respected vampire here," Yuuki said, trying to cheer the others up with this bad news, "but Zero and I have to get back to class."

"Well Mr. Monk, where to?" Natalie asked.

"I want to talk to this Kaname. Maybe he can tell us everything we need to know about vampires...oh wait, Yuuki!" Mr. Monk called. Yuuki turned around. He walked up to her, as though about to tell a secret.

"I almost forgot...since we might be here a while...here's the thing...I can't share a bathroom...I just can't..."

"It's true, he can't share a bathroom. He's very persnickety," Natalie confirmed.

"Oh...you can use the Headmaster's bathroom. Only a few are allowed to use it...and ...it's always clean...is that okay?"

"I guess so..." Mr. Monk said a little disappointed. Yuuki nodded and she and Zero continued to their class.

"Are you sure about these guys?" Zero asked Yuuki.

"Of course I am. They'll solve it, I know it."

"Even if they do solve it, whoever did it, the senior council won't believe them…."

"Come on, let's go," Mr. Monk said to Natalie.

"If we find anything, we'll let you know," Gus said to Natalie.

"Oh, thanks. Same to you," Natalie said. Gus watched as Natalie walked away with Mr. Monk while Shawn just stared at Gus in disappointment.

"What was that all about?" Shawn asked.

"What, Shawn?"

"You know what, forget it, let's go. We have to solve the case before they do," Shawn said.

"Shawn, we should be working together on this case."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, let's check this place out."


	6. Snooping Around

**Snooping Around**

**Monk**

"Excuse me!" Monk called to a tall, pale, and hansom man walking. He stopped and spun around gracefully to face the detective.

"Can I help you?" he asked coolly.

"Yes, we're looking for a...Kaname," Mr. Monk asked.

"Well, that's me. Is something wrong?" Kaname asked.

"I'm a former detective, now consultant of the San Francisco police in the United States. Yuuki hired us. She said if we had any questions about the...vampires...we could ask you."

"I don't see why Yuuki would hire the police."

"You know about what happened to Zero...about the murder...," Mr. Monk asked.

"Yes, but there's nothing to investigate. Zero killed that vampire out of revenge against his family. It was an incident waiting to happen."

"We have reason to believe that Zero was falsely accused."

"Well, Yuuki and Zero have been friends for a very long time. It's obvious that she would be in denial. Did she mention that Zero comes from a family of vampire hunters? And that Zero shot Shizuka sama prior to when her body was found," Kaname said, still sounding calm. Mr. Monk and Natalie looked surprised at this new news.

"...No, she forgot to mention that...," Mr. Monk said, "Natalie let's go."

"Thank you," Natalie said as Mr. Monk began to walk away.

"What was that all about?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie, he's a vampire hunter."

"So, that doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything! He had a motive. Plus, there's no body, we can't get to the crime scene. There's nothing. How am I going to solve this case?"

"Mr. Monk you can do it, you always solve the case." Mr. Monk thought about this for a moment as Natalie gave him a sad, puppy eyed look.

"Alright, fine. But I need to get to that crime scene…"

**Psych**

Shawn eyed the gate to the where the Night Class dorms were. There were two vampires, a boy and a girl, standing not too far from them. Shawn turned to Gus.

"Okay, you distract the vampires while I sneak in and check out the crime scene." Gus immediately became alarmed.

"No. There is no way that I'm going to talk to those vampires alone. You do it Shawn."

"But Gus, you don't know what we're looking for. I'll only be gone for a few minutes. Okay? In the meantime, you stay here and have a chat with the vampires. Well I got to go solve a murder."

"Shawn!...Shawn...," Gus called but it was too late. After muttering a few curses to himself, Gus walked up to the two potentially dangerous vampires. The vampires eyed him with curiosity.

"Huh...hi...I'm with the investigation of the murder of Shi...the...uh...," Gus said, forgetting the victim's name. The two vampires eyed him, trying to figure out what exactly he was trying to say.

"Are you talking about Shizuka sama?" the female vampire asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," Gus said nervously, "do either of you...have any information regarding the case." The two looked at each other then shrugged.

"Not really...except ever since the incident, Aido has been acting strange," the male vampire answered.

"And who is Aido...exactly?"

"He's one of Kaname's friends," the female vampire answered.

"That's all you've noticed? No ...ow!" Gus said as something bit his finger. A small trickle of blood began to seep out of the wound. The vampires eyes immediately lit up. Gus eyed them with fear.

"Well...uh ...thank you for your time..." Gus said as he began to cautiously move away from the two.

"Do you need help with that?" the male vampire teased gesturing to Gus's cut. Gus, however, did not get the little joke and immediately saw it as a threat. Within a flash, Gus ran away from the two vampires, shrieking in the distance. When he felt he was at a safe distance, he stopped. Gus felt a slight tap on his shoulder and immediately jumped with fear. He turned around to find Shawn, calm as ever.

"Where'd you go, I needed you Gus," Shawn said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"While you were playing detective, I almost got killed by those...killer vampires!" Gus exclaimed.

"We are not taking this case Shawn!" Gus said.

"Gus, don't be such a baby. This poor girl has come to us for help. Plus, we are surrounded by beautiful looking women and that is always a positive," Shawn said.

"Shawn, these are not women, they are VAMPIRES!" Gus hissed.

"….And your point is?"

"Let Mr. Monk handle this one," Gus said.

"Oh come on, the guy isn't going to last five minutes here, you know that. Plus, don't you want to stay and hang out with your new friend Natalie Teeger?"

"We are NOT taking this case!" Gus yelled in a high pitched voice.

"Gus, I think you are forgetting that I am a psychic. Just give me a day to solve this case. We'll be out of here before the Night Class comes out."

"Shawn, I don't know if you know this, but you _are not_ psychic. And there is no way we'll be able to solve this case in one day. We don't even have any suspects. All we know is that some vampire was found dead and Zero is the only one with a motive. There's no evidence Shawn," Gus said.

"…..that's not entirely true," Shawn said. Gus eyed his best friend.

"What, you mean you found something?"

"...On my way to the crime scene I ran into one of Kaname's pals. His name is –"

"Aido," Gus answered.

"Yes," Shawn said, slightly surprised, "while I was talking with him, something was clearly bothering him."

"The vampires that I was talking to said he had been acting weird."

"I think he either did it or he knows who did it. Also, as I walked around, I noticed that someone had damaged the wall. However, it was covered. Someone did not want anyone else to know that they had smashed a hole in the wall. And I don't Zero as a violent ...well...as violent vampire as the rest of these contestants do you?" Gus thought for a moment, processing Shawn's information.

"...ok fine...but if we don't solve this case by nightfall, we are not sleeping until the case is solved. And no more of this me being the vampire bait thing. Wherever you go, I go," Gus said.


	7. The Crime Scene

**The Crime Scene**

Monk and Natalie made their way to the crime scene.

"Mr. Monk, how do you know this is the right room? It isn't even with the other dorms."

"Natalie, she is of the highest vampires, and she is ...one of the...older vampires...since Yuuki called her sama. She wouldn't want to stay with the others. Not to mention she had been missing for years. And look, no dust," Mr. Monk said gesturing to the cleanness of the room, "this place has been abandoned for ...years probably...you think there would be dust...This is the place...this is where it happened." Mr. Monk began to exam the room and look around.

"Wait a minute...this doesn't make any sense..." Mr. Monk said.

"What?"

"Well...when they came in the room, Shizuka was covered in blood...and if Zero had done it...he probably would have used his gun...I noticed Zero always carries that gun..."

"Yeah so?"

"Where's the bullet? If Zero had shot her, there would be a bullet...especially since her body turned to dust after the murder...either someone came in here and hid the bullet...which wouldn't make any sense sine he was found guilty anyway or someone else did it...Natalie ...I think you were right...Zero's innocent. Someone framed him."

"What do we do now?"

"I want to talk to Kaname again...see what he has to say," Mr. Monk said. The two hurried to find where Kaname had gone. They finally found him and he was just about to leave.

"Kaname!" Mr. Monk called from behind. Kaname spun around gracefully.

"Yes Mr. Monk?" Kaname asked.

"Can anyone gain access to those dorm rooms over there," Mr. Monk said, pointing to where he had just investigated.

"Well...if Zero was able to get through, then yes," Kaname said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Where were you when this happened?" Kaname's eyes flashed for a moment at this question but he was still able to remain calm.

"I was at the dance, of course...if you'll excuse me for a moment," Kaname said as a beautiful blond vampire walked by. Kaname went to follow her. Mr. Monk and Natalie waited for a few minutes until Kaname returned with a trickle of blood by his lips.

"You….uhh….you have a…." Mr. Monk said as he gestured to the blood dripping out of Kaname's mouth. Monk held out his hand to Natalie.

"Wipe," he said as he snapped his fingers. Natalie quickly took out a wipe from her purse and handed it to him. He began to wipe the blood of Kaname's chin. Kaname looked at the obsessive compulsive detective with confusion.

"Mr. Monk, you know you're not supposed to touch a pure blood vampire,"Kaname said.

"...Uhh, yeah, just one more second...there," Mr. Monk said. When Monk finished satisfying his obsessive compulsiveness, he quickly handed the dirty wipe off to Natalie and took an entire pack of wipes from her. He handed them to Kaname.

"Here……you'll probably need these…….again," Monk said awkwardly.

"…Thank……you?" Kaname said still not quite sure if that was something to be thanking Monk for. He accepted the wipes, still in confusion.

"You're welcome," Monk said.

"Well I'd love to stay here and talk with you some more Mr. Monk, but I have to go now," Kaname said as he strode gracefully away.

"He's the guy," Mr. Monk said to Natalie.

"How do you know?" Natalie asked. Mr. Monk shook his head.

"I don't know how……but he's the guy."


	8. Catch Up

**Catch Up**

**Monk**

Mr. Monk made his way to the chairman's private bathroom. He still wasn't too keen on the idea but it was better than using a more public bathroom. As soon as Monk opened the door, however, his eyes immediately filled with horror as he saw Zero drinking Yuuki's blood. But that wasn't the worst part. There were trickles of blood on the floor. What made it even worse was that Mr. Monk counted how many spots there were: thirteen. The worst odd number. Mr. Monk looked in horror at the unevenness.

"Natalie!" Mr. Monk called as he walked out of the bathroom and into the hall. He put his hand on his head and began to walk up and down the hall.

"What is it Mr. Monk!" Natalie exclaimed in alarm.

"Oh nothing. Except the...bloodsuckers are...dropping ...blood...everywhere...now its contaminated," Mr. Monk said in a fit. Yuuki and Zero came out of the bathroom.

"Mr. Monk, we're really sorry. I'll clean it up...promise...just don't tell anyone," Yuuki said. Mr. Monk was still in a fit and didn't hear Yuuki's plea.

"That'll be fine," Natalie said. Zero looked down at, to him, pathetic detective.

"Is he going to be okay?" Yuuki asked, concerned.

"He'll be okay, here Mr. Monk," Natalie said as she handed him a wipe. He took it immediately.

"What's going on?" Gus asked as he and Shawn made their way towards the bathroom incident.

"It's nothing, he's fine," Natalie said.

"Bathroom's all clean," Yuuki said as she came out from the bathroom. Mr. Monk went in to inspect it.

"...what happened to that guy?" Gus asked.

"...When his wife died about eight years ago...he just fell apart," Natalie said, "so...did you guys find anything?"

"Yes, we have a suspect but it's unfortunately confidential," Shawn said.

"His name is Aido, he's been acting strange lately. Or so the other vampires claim," Gus said. Natalie smiled.

"Thank you," she said glaring at Shawn.

"...Gus! You can't be giving them information."

"Oh relax we're both getting paid," Natalie said, "and anyway we have a different suspect."

"Oh really, who?" Gus asked.

"...the president of the vampires," Natalie answered.

"Kaname-sama..." Yuuki said in disbelief. The others turned to her. Yuuki stood there for a few moments, completely lost.

"...Kaname...he would never do something like this...he tried to defend Zero...he would never..." Yuuki continued to say. Mr. Monk came out of the bathroom.

"Do you have any proof?" Gus asked.

"Not yet...but he's definitely the guy..." Monk said, taking part of the conversation, "and we're going to need your help."

"That won't be necessary," Shawn said.

"What do you want us to do," Gus said.

"Okay, Gus, what are you doing," Shawn said, annoyed.

"What Shawn?"

"Never mind," Shawn said and he pulled out his cell phone.

"I want you two to go and ask Aido a few more questions. Maybe he knows something about this. We need him to testify," Monk was saying. Suddenly, Gus's phone began to ring. He took it out and read the text message.

"_Stop helping just to get close to Natalie!" _it read. Gus began to text a message to Shawn. Within moments, Shawn's phone rang.

"_I'm not flirting Shawn! We need to work together to solve this case," _Gus's message said.

"_No, we don't," _Shawn's new message said.

"Hey, are you guys having a conversation with your phones?" Natalie said annoyed.

"No," Shawn said innocently.

"Look, whatever you have to say, you can say in front of us, we're a team," Natalie said.

"We are not a team," Shawn replied.

"What are you talking about of course we are. We were both hired."

While the two groups were arguing, Zero looked down at Yuuki.

"They think...Kaname-sama did this...but...he couldn't have..." Yuuki said, still in disbelief. Zero looked down sadly at Yuuki because he knew that the detectives were right and that Yuuki would be devastated.

"I suggest you help us or we'll report you to the police," Mr. Monk said. Shawn and Gus eyed him.

"Arrest us? For what?" Shawn asked.

"Well, I don't know, maybe for fraud. You're not really a psychic. If you help us, I won't go to the police," Mr. Monk said. Shawn and Gus waited for a moment.

"I sense that some sort of presence is telling me to go ask Aido some more questions..." Shawn said as he pulled Gus along.

"Come on," Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Monk, where are we going?" Natalie asked. Mr. Monk looked back at Yuuki and Zero.

"I'll tell you later."


	9. The Interviews

**The Interviews**

**Psych**

"Shawn, what do we do now? He knows about the fake psychic thing," Gus said.

"Oh, relax Gus. He isn't going to tell anyone as long as we help them solve the case. And besides he doesn't know anything about us. Now, I would like you to meet Aido," Shawn said as they approached the Night Class area. Aido wasn't too far from them.

"Aido!" Shawn called as though Aido was his best friend. Aido turned and eyed Shawn suspiciously.

"Hey Aido how's it going," Shawn said. Aido managed to smile.

"Well long time no see."

"Aido, this is my friend Gus. He's assisting me on the investigation."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Gus said nervously.

"Hello. Sorry if my class mates scared you before," Aido said and he chuckled a little. Shawn laughed too, while Gus frowned.

"We just have a few more questions to ask you," Gus said.

"Yes, have you noticed Kaname acting strange since the murder?" Shawn asked. Aido thought for a moment, as though pondering whether to tell the truth or not.

"...Let's just say after the murder...Kaname has gotten stronger...a lot stronger..." Aido said. Shawn and Gus looked at each other confused.

"Yeah...um...okay...so Kaname has gotten stronger...I'm not sure what that has anything to do with but ...do you think Zero did this?" Shawn asked.

"Zero was with Yuuki when this happened. I don't think he did this," Aido said calmly.

"Did you see anything the night Shizuka was murdered...maybe perhaps...the person who killed Shizuka," Shawn said as smoothly as he could. Aido paused for a moment.

"I didn't see anything," Aido said softly.

"...Aido...an innocent ...man...vampire...is going to be executed. If the person who did this is a high power...I doubt they will kill them...besides you could always send what you know anonymously...come on ...do what's right..." Shawn said. Aido continued to stare at the two for a long time.

"...alright...I'll send a letter to the chairman...tomorrow...telling you everything I know...as long as you don't tell anyone," Aido said.

"Thank you, we really appreciate it," Gus said. Aido waved his hand in the air as he began to walk away. He then stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and this conversation..." Aido began.

"Your secret's safe with us," Shawn said. Aido gave a smirk and walked away. Shawn and Gus faced each other.

"We did it," Gus said, "we got proof."

"Not quite. We still don't know why Kaname did it. We need that motive. Come on, let's go back to the chairman's office."

**Monk**

"Where are we going Mr. Monk?" Natalie asked.

"To find the chairman. He wasn't in his office," Monk answered.

"Why?"

"When we first asked Yuuki what had happened, she was about to say someone's name. But she stopped when she looked at Zero. Maybe this person knows something and I'm sure the chairman will be able to answer that for us." They walked around the grounds until they found the chairman.

"Hello...I thought I asked you two to leave..." the chairman said.

"Well, we decided to investigate the case anyway...Mr. Monk suspected something," Natalie said.

"And did you find anything?" the chairman asked.

"Yes...we might have found something...could you tell us exactly what happened to Zero's family?" Mr. Monk asked. The chairman nodded.

"Shizuka killed both his parents and turned him into a vampire. Until recently, he thought his brother, Ichiru was dead. It turns out, Ichiru had been with Shizuka the entire time."

"Do you think we could speak with Ichiru?"

"I'm afraid not. He left shortly after Shizuka's death."

"Mr...Chairman...what would happen...if a pureblood vampire...killed another pureblood vampire?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Well, that wouldn't happen. Purebloods wouldn't kill each other. But if it did happen, then the pureblood that killed the other pureblood would gain their powers."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman." Monk said.

"Mr. Monk!" Shawn and Gus called from down the hall. Mr. Monk and Natalie turned towards them.

"We got it! We have an eye witness," Shawn said.

"He's going to tell us everything he saw tomorrow morning. He'll send the chairman a letter," Gus said.

"Yeah, but we don't know why the murderer did it," Shawn said.

"We found the motive," Mr. Monk said. He pulled everyone, except the chairman, to the side.

"Kaname did it, because he wanted power...when a pureblood kills another pureblood they get all the powers..." Mr. Monk said.

"And that's what Aido meant when he said Kaname had gotten stronger," Gus said.

"And Kaname was the one who put the whole in the wall," Shawn said, "You guys...we did it. We solved the case." Gus and Shawn began to jump up and down with excitement.

"But we're not done yet. We still need to convince the council that Zero is innocent. We need to get the chairman to bring the council here." Mr. Monk turned to face the chairman.

"Excuse me, Mr. Chairman...but can you get the council to come here tomorrow morning?"

"...I can arrange that if it means saving Zero...I'll get in contact with them right now," the chairman said. The chairman pranced down the hall and passed Yuuki and Zero on the way.

"Isn't it great? Zero, you'll be safe in no time!" the chairman exclaimed. Yuuki and Zero walked over to the two detective groups.

"It'll be all over by tomorrow..." Mr. Monk said with relief.

"Listen...do you think maybe...we could get some...protection for the night?" Gus asked.

"Gus, what are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I just want to make sure I don't get blood sucked out of me right before we crack the case."

"...Zero and I can watch you four...but then who will go on the night patrol?" Yuuki said.

"...the chairman can," Zero offered.

"Here, we'll show you your rooms, and then we'll be back after we make sure the Day Class goes in their dorms," Yuuki said. Mr. Monk turned to Natalie.

"You don't mind...sharing a room with them..." Mr. Monk said. Natalie became a little annoyed and looked toward Shawn and Gus who waved childishly.


	10. Sparing Time

**Sparing Time**

**Monk**

Mr. Monk was folding his clothes into perfect neat piles while Zero watched with peculiarity at the obsessive compulsive detective. He had his gun close by just in case an unexpected attack should occur. Mr. Monk finally placed a picture of Trudy on his dresser. Zero eyed the picture with curiosity. Then he remembered what Natalie said about Monk's wife.

"Is that your wife?" Zero asked when he already knew the answer. Mr. Monk looked up, uneasy to answer his question.

"Yes, her name was Trudy."

"What happened to her?" Zero asked reluctantly, damn that curiosity of his.

"It was a car bomb..." Mr. Monk said sadly. Then he stopped and looked out the window. "Is someone out there?" Zero immediately pointed his gun towards the window. With a single shot, he fired at the glass. It shattered into dozens of pieces. The bullet flew through the air and hit the intended target. Zero jumped out the window and went after the target but whoever it was quickly got away. Mr. Monk looked in shock at all the unevenly broken pieces of glass. Natalie came running into the room.

"What do you mean someone was attacked?" Gus asked in shock as everyone was in the Chairman's office.

"A girl was bitten by someone last night. They clearly took her memory away. The council will be coming later this afternoon," the Chairman said. He didn't mention that the council was originally supposed to arrive in the morning because Kaname was also present in the room.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" Shawn asked though he was eying Kaname. In fact, both parties were eyeing Kaname the entire time.

"Well, the Night Class are prime suspects," the Chairman answered.

"Just to remind you, Zero is also a suspect. I wouldn't be surprised if he had any special abilities," Kaname said.

"Do you honestly think Zero attacked that girl?" Yuuki asked in disbelief. She was still in denial that Kaname was the culprit of the homicide.

"It wouldn't be the first thing Kaname has accused Zero of," Mr. Monk said. Kaname turned towards the detective.

"I don't quite understand what you are talking about Mr. Monk," Kaname said coolly.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Mr. Monk said. The two stared at each other for awhile. Kaname's piercing eyes finally drifted back to Yuuki who was still blabbering about something.

"Fine I'll find who the real culprit is and prove Zero is innocent! Until then, I'm not speaking to you Kaname-sama!" she yelled as she dragged Zero out of the room. Kaname stayed in the Chairman's office for a moment before departing afterwards.

"Well, looks like Kaname is guilty of two crimes," Shawn said.

"I don't think so," Mr. Monk said, "before Kaname was defending Zero with the murder...now he's going against him for this...he's protecting someone..."

"Well we have a few hours before the council arrives, Gus and I will go and try to find out who the real culprit is...I mean of course using my psychic abilities...come magic head man," Shawn said as he began to walk out of the office.

"Shawn I told you to stop calling me that!" Gus yelled as he too left the office.

**Psych**

"Shawn, where are we going?" Gus asked.

"Why to look for the Night Class of course. How else are we going to figure out who was behind the attack?"

"Shawn, I am NOT going back there."

"You won't have to. We're going to the Nurse's Office first." The two walked to the infirmary. Not to Shawn's surprise, some of the night class was already there.

"Now Gus, be a good boy and stay here while I go to the Night Class," Shawn said sarcastically.

"What am I suppose to do?" Shawn looked around at all the vampires.

"Maybe you'll want to start by asking some of these guys questions." Before Gus could protest, Shawn was out in a flash.

Three hours later, Shawn came back. Gus got up out of his seat.

"Look Gus, digits," Shawn said.

"Shawn, where have you been? And...whose number is that?"

"Her name is ...hold on I wrote it down," Shawn said as he looked at his hand with a name written on it. "...Mee-yu-ki..."

"Shawn!"

"What?"

"Did you figure out who was behind the attack?" Gus asked.

"...Maybe..." Shawn said unconvincingly.

"Well I did, and we're in trouble Shawn."

"Trouble? Why? Who did it?"

"Aido."


	11. The Council

**The Council**

Mr. Monk waited with Natalie at the crime scene. The council did not look pleased as they impatiently waited for Shawn and Gus. Yuuki, Zero, the Chairman, and Kaname were there.

"Natalie where are they?" Mr. Monk whispered.

"No need to worry! We have been sent by the spirit of Shizuka to bring her murderer to justice!" Shawn exclaimed as he and Gus entered the room.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Mr. Monk said as he walked over to them. "Here's the thing. Whenever I solve the case, I say 'here's what happened' and then I say what happened. That's just how it works. I'm sorry." One of the council members rolled his eyes.

"Chairman, who are these people!" one of the councilman demanded.

"I sent them to solve Shizuka-sama's murder and to prove Zero innocent," Yuuki said.

"What a waste of time this is," one of the members said.

"Let him present his case," Kaname said calmly with a gleam of interest in his eyes.

"So then what do we get to do?" Shawn was asking Mr. Monk, completely ignoring the council members.

"...nothing...you just stand here and ...watch..."

"What? That is so unfair," Shawn said.

"Don't forget we can still turn you in for fraud," Natalie said, "go ahead Mr. Monk."

"Thank you, Natalie," Mr. Monk said and he turned toward the council, "As you can see we're in the room where Shizuka was murdered. Here's what happened. Shizuka was found lying here. But, if Zero's shots had really done any damage, she wouldn't have been here; she would have been by her bed or in a chair. No, she was talking with someone before she was killed. Someone she knew, before they killed her. Kaname," Monk said as he walked up to him, "you did...you killed her and then you blamed it on Zero."

"That's preposterous. Kaname was defending Zero after the attack happened," one of the council men said.

"That's true...but that was all part of your plan wasn't it? You wanted everyone to think that you were on his side so no one would suspect you. But you made your mistake when you then started accusing Zero of the vampire attack that happened last night. Because you wanted to protect the true criminal, because he was one of your...pose..."

"Pose?" the same council man repeated. Shawn immediately put his hand to his head.

"YES! I can see it! The true criminal of the attack last night! The one who Kaname was trying to protect! It was ...Aido!" Mr. Monk turned to Shawn.

"Could you please...not do that...now where was I ...see look at what you done...you've ruined the system..."

"What system? I didn't ruin any system!"

"Yes you did..."

"Uhh...no..."

"Yea—"

"Mr. Monk," Natalie interrupted. Mr. Monk turned back to the council.

"Oh ...right ...sorry...you also wanted to protect Aido considering the fact that he saw you committing the crime. Council men...vampire...things...if you go into the new dorms for the Night Class, you will find a hole in the wall. That hole was from Kaname. See after a pureblood drinks another pureblood's ...blood...they gain power. And that power was your motive, wasn't it Kaname? That's why you killed her." Kaname eyed Mr. Monk, his eyes burning.

"That's a very interesting story Mr. Monk. But that's all it. A story. You don't have any proof.

"Proof? Proof! Dude there's a hole in the wall," Shawn said.

"And, Zero was with Yuuki when this happened. And he was with Mr. Monk last night. He has an alibi for both cases," Gus added.

"And the bullet...there wasn't any bullet..." Mr. Monk said but he knew it was hopeless.

"It's true that both attacks weren't necessarily caused by the same vampire but Zero could have killed Shizuka before the dance. A hole in the wall proves nothing. That could have been anyone. I'm sorry but you just don't have any clear evidence," the council man said.

"What about a testimony?" Aido said calmly as he stepped in. The council turned to face the new visitor. Kaname gave a deathly stare to Aido.

"...I saw Kaname-sempai kill Shizuka-sama," Aido proclaimed.

"How interesting. You still ratted me out even after I tried to protect you from the incident last night."

"...CONFESSION! There you heard it! He confessed!" Shawn said. He and Gus then began to jump up and down excitedly again. The council stood there for a moment, stunned.

"...It seems we'll have to come up with a proper punishment for both of you...as for Zero...you will no longer be executed..." a council man said. (and the fan girls go wild) Shawn and Gus nodded to Aido, thanking him for his help. Kaname looked at the obsessive compulsive detective and his assistant.

"Very good Mr. Monk. I underestimated you." Kaname gracefully walked out of the room followed by the council and Aido. Shawn and Gus turned towards their partners.

"Well we did it," Shawn said and he placed his fist in the center. Gus did the same along with Natalie and, yes, Mr. Monk.


	12. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

"Thank you so much," Yuuki said to the detectives.

"Well it was nothing...now about our money," Shawn said Gus slapped him on the arm.

"Shawn!"

"What, that's what we came here for."

"Just forget about the money," Mr. Monk said and Natalie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but you could give us our money," Shawn said. Yuuki handed Shawn a pouch of money. Shawn opened it and showed it to Gus.

"Look Gus! Yen!" Shawn said. Gus glared at him. Shawn then turned to Natalie and Monk who were also not pleased. He took the money in dismay and put it back in the pouch. Shawn handed the money back to Yuuki.

"Gus, you are such a...uhhhhhh," Shawn said.

"Well, we have to be going, our flight leaves soon," Natalie said.

"And if you ever...ever need a detective...don't call us...please," Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Monk!"

"Well I've had enough of this...mushy good bye stuff...," Shawn said.

"It looks like our work is done for now," Gus said.

"Okay dude you have got to face the facts that you can't say any cool lines. It's just not working out."

"Damn! Why do you get to say all the cool lines?"

"It's okay Gus," Shawn said as he began to walk away.

"Natalie...I was wondering if maybe when we get back you California, you might want to hang out sometime," Gus said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Mr. Monk mumbled.

"Yeah, sure," she said, a little nervous. She took out a pen and she wrote a number on Gus' palm.

"Here's my number."

"Gus!" Shawn called.

"Well I got to go," Gus said. When Natalie wasn't looking, he began to skip over to Shawn.

"Smooth Gus," Shawn said. He then noticed the number on Gus's hand, "No friggin' way! You got digits too! Very impressive Gus." (that's right WinchesterGal!) Shawn took out his MP3 player.

"You're not gonna call that vampire are you Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Ehh vampires aren't really my type...IT'S A JUNGLE OUT THERE DISORDER AND CONFUSION EVERYWHERE!" Shawn began to sing at the top of his lungs, "Come on Gus! Sing with me, you know you want to." **(monk theme song continues to play in the background)**

"You are not going to sing that all the way home."

"Of course I am."

"We should be going too," Mr. Monk said. He took out a packet of wipes. "Here, these are for you." Mr. Monk handed them to Zero. Zero looked at them for a moment but then gave one of his precious smiles. Mr. Monk and Natalie departed from the Yuuki and Zero. Yuuki looked down a little. She was still a little upset by the fact that Kaname was the murderer all along.

"You okay Yuuki?" Zero asked gently.

"...I am upset that Kaname-sempai killed Shizuka sama just for power...but I'm also happy...because you're safe now," Yuuki said and she looked up at Zero with her childish eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he returned the gesture. They held onto each other as Mr. Monk and Natalie began to disappear into the distance.

"So Mr. Monk still feel the same about vampires?" Natalie asked.

"No...maybe we can take them off the list."

"Mr. Monk I'm proud of you."

"Or maybe we could put them lower than number one...how about between frogs and possums..."

"Well that's better."

"No, no...between dentists and public bathrooms...or maybe..."

_**The End**_


End file.
